Grief wedding dress
by radixcoffe
Summary: kaido dan kaiso,inilah cerita kehidupan yang singkat antara mereka berduan #pairing fem!kaidoxkaiso# jika tdk suka jgn dibaca,trima kasih ! Dedicated for my friends Indri and Vanny


yosh ,..aduh reader-san maaf klw nih cerita mnyampahin ,jujur ane nggk mau bermaksud begitu tapi ntah kenapa harus begitu? kenapa harus begini?,dan kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?dan kenapa? #abaikan

Baiklah reader kita biarkan author yang satu ini -_-

**Grief wedding dress radixcoffe  
**

**Warning:nggk tahu tapi yang jelas angst yang gagal...**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan memberinya cobaan berupa penyakit kronis yang bersarang dan sudah bertahun-tahun ia rasakan. Ini adalah cerita kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Kaido. Kisah ini diriwayatkan oleh zaman, diiringi dengan tangisan burung dan ratapan ranting pepohonan.

Kaido adalah seorang gadis remaja yang cantik. Sejak kecil ia sudah mengidap penyakit yang kronis. Sejak usia kanak-kanak ia ingin bergembira, bermain, bercanda dan bersiul seperti burung sebagaimana anak-anak yang seusianya. Bukankah ia juga berhak merasakannya?

Sejak penyakit itu menyerangnya, ia tidak dapat menjalankan kehidupan dengan normal seperti orang lain, walaupun ia tetap berada dalam pengawasan dokter dan bergantung dengan obat.

Kaido tumbuh besar seiring dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia menjadi seorang remaja yang cantik dan mempunyai akhlak mulia serta taat beragama. Meski dalam kondisi sakit namun ia tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan ilmu dan pelajaran dari mata air ilmu yang tak pernah habis. Walau terkadang bahkan sering penyakit kronisnya kambuh yang memaksanya berbaring di tempat tidur selama berhari-hari.

Selang beberapa waktu atas kehendak Tuhan, seorang pemuda tampan datang meminang, walaupun ia sudah mendengar mengenai penyakitnya yang kronis itu. Namun semua itu sedikit pun tidak mengurangi kecantikan, agama dan akhlaknya kecuali kesehatan, meskipun kesehatan adalah satu hal yang sangat penting. Tetapi mengapa?

Bukankah ia juga berhak untuk menikah dan melahirkan anak-anak yang akan mengisi dan menyemarakkan kehidupannya sebagaimana layaknya wanita lain?

Demikianlah hari berganti hari bulan berganti bulan si pemuda,Kaisoo memberikan bantuan materi agar si gadis meneruskan pengobatannya di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di dunia. Terlebih lagi dorongan motifasi yang selalu ia berikan.

Hari berganti dengan cepat, tibalah saatnya persiapan pesta pernikahan dan untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga mereka.

Beberapa hari sebelum pesta pernikahan, Kaisoo pergi untuk menanyakan pengerjaan gaun pengantin yang masih berada di tempat si penjahit. Gaun tersebut masih tergantung di depan toko penjahit. Gaun tersebut mengandung makna kecantikan dan kelembutan. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Kaido bila melihat gaun tersebut.

Pastilah hatinya berkepak bagaikan burung yang mengepakkan sayap putihnya yang mendekapi langit dan memeluk ufuk nan pasti sangat bahagia bukan karena gaun itu, tetapi karena beberapa hari lagi ia akan memasuki hari yang terindah di dalam kehidupannya. Ia akan merasa ada ketenangan jiwa, kehidupan mulai tertawa untuknya dan ia melihat adanya kecerahan dalam kehidupan.

Bila gaun yang indah itu dipakai Kaido, pasti akan membuat penampilannya laksana putri salju yang cantik jelita. Kecantikannya yang alami menjadikan diri semakin elok, anggun dan menawan.

Walau gaun tersebut terlihat indah, namun masih di perlukan sedikit perbaikan. Oleh karena itu gaun itu masih ditinggal di tempat si penjahit,Baekhyoun. Kaisoo berniat akan mengambilnya besok. Baekhyoun pun meminta keringanan dan berjanji akan menyelesaikannya tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat dan tibalah saatnya hari pernikahan, hari yang di nanti-nanti. Hari itu Kaidoo bangun lebih cepat dan sebenarnya malam itu ia tidak tidur. Kegembiraan membuat matanya tak terpejam. Yaitu saat malam pengantin bersama seorang pemuda yang tampan dan baik hati layaknya seorang pangeran baginya.

Kaisoo menelepon calon pengantinnya, Kaido memberitahukan bahwa setengah jam lagi ia akan pergi ke tempat penjahit untuk mengambil gaun tersebut agar Kaido dapat mencobanya dan lebih meyakinkan bahwa gaun itu pantas untuknya di saat ia datang ke rumahKaido nanti . Kaisoo pun pergi ke tempat penjahit dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi terdorong perasaan bahagia dan gembira akan acara tersebut yang merupakan peristiwa terpenting dan paling berharga bagi dirinya, demikian juga halnya bagi Kaido.

Karena meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, tiba-tiba mobil tersebut keluar dari badan jalan dan terbalik jam kemudian mobil ambulans datang dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Namun kehendak Tuhan berada di atas segalanya, Sementara itu Baekhyoun belum juga mendapati sosok Kaisoo yang akan menjemput baju tersebut agar dapat melaksanakan acara pernikahannya tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat baginya

Akhirnya Baekhyoun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan gaun tersebut ke rumah Kaido,sang pengantin wanita. Pihak keluarga Kaido tidak mengetahui jika Kaisoo lah yang akan menjemput gaun dan mereka beranggapan bahwa Baekhyoun yang akan mengantarkannya dan mereka pun tidak mempermasalahkan sebab keterlambatannya Baekhyoun membawa gaun itu. Mereka malah memintanya agar tidak memberitahukan kepada Kaisoo bahwa sakit Kaido tiba-tiba kambuh dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kali ini sakitnya tidak memberiKaidoo banyak kesempatan. Tadinya sakit tersebut seakan masih berbelas kasih kepadanya, tidak ingin Eren merasa sakit. Sekarang rasa sakit itu benar-benar membuat derita dan kesengsaraan yang melebihi penderitaan yang ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya yang pendek.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang berita kematian si pemuda Kaisoo di rumah sakit dan setelah itu datang pula berita meninggalnya sang calon pengantinnya, Kaido.

Demikian kesedihan yang menimpa dua remaja, bunga-bunga telah layu dan mati, burung-burung berkicau sedih dan duka terhadap mereka. Malam yang diangan-angankan akan menjadi paling indah dan berkesan itu, berubah menjadi malam kesedihan dan ratapan, malam pupusnya kegembiraan.

Kini gaun pengantin itu masih tergantung di depan toko penjahit. Tiada yang memakai dan selamanya tidak akan ada yang memakainya. Seakan gaun itu bercerita tentang kisah sedih Eren. Setiap yang melihatnya pasti akan bertanya-tanya, siapa pemiliknya.?

* * *

Hai semuanya , ane author baru disini ,slm kenal ..#nunduk

apakah kurang memuaskan ?

maaf ya kalau ada kslahan pada namanya,jujur sebenarnya ane bukan penggemar korea ,ya jadi ane krg kenal ama boy/girlband

dan jujur fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic anime yg ane buat dan cerita nya hampir,tpi ini asli lo ane yg buat

ok terakhir ane minta pada reader bahwa "**sudikah untk mereview"**

.


End file.
